Count Your Lucky Stars
by Jade Ice
Summary: Tequila Ebony, kidnapped and stranded in Raccoon City. She meets up with well-known characters and some get a well-deserved....well just read it. Please R
1. For Survival

COUNT YOUR LUCKY STARS  
CHAPTER 1: FOR SURVIVAL  
  
Raccoon City: 10 p.m.  
"Are we almost there yet?" I whined. I was just trying to piss Mr. Valentino off. I hated him, he was my captor, in other words he kidnapped me.  
"Shut up, kid." He yelled back in that irritating accent of his. Stupid jerk, I'm sixteen and hardly a kid. Just one minute close to his gun...  
"Where are you taking me anyway?" I asked with an annoying tone in my voice.  
"I'm taking youz for an 'interview' with Umbrella." Mr. V was talking about the multi-billion dollar corporation that was manufacturing bio-weapons. I know this because I had hacked into their computers just a few days ago. And got caught. Damn.  
"So when are we gonna be there?!" Now he was sure to snap. Ha ha, sucker.  
"Damn you stop talkin'!" He turned to yell at me. By now we must have been somewhere in the middle of this city, I'm not sure which one yet. He didn't even see the person walking in front of the car...  
BAM!  
My head smashed into the dashboard and it hurt like a bitch. I could feel the warm crimson blood drip down my face, stinging my eyes, leaving a bitter sweet taste in the corner of my mouth. The car was a silent vector for what seemed like hours until I gathered the strength to pry my bloodied mug off the dashboard. That hurt too. Mr. V's head was in even worse condition then mine, I could see the veins that had been near to exploding in his angered head now. For a moment I almost felt sorry for him, then the pain from the scratch on my knee I got when he 'helped' me into the car made me remember why I thought he was a shithead. Ha, let him rot for all I care, the son of a bitch, I thought in my shaken up head.  
"Finally, a chance to escape." My hand reached for the door until his hand grabbed my arm in a brutal fashion.  
"Stay in here, girly. Unless youz want to have a meetin' with my Beretta." Mr. V's other hand patted the cold metal of his gun, damn him. "I'll go see what I hit."  
Go see what he hit! What kind of stupid asshole did they send after me anyway? Let's see... Two legs, two arms, walks upright and was wearing a red Nike shirt. Must have been a fucking deer. Idiot.  
Mr. V's shadow was played across the road in the light generated by the headlights, the same light glistened off the growing pool of blood surrounding the person. Poor guy, I don't think he's getting up after this one. But what's one more civilian life to Umbrella? Jack shit, that's what. I've read about all the 'accidents' that occurred in a place called Raccoon City. People mutilated to death by the bio-weapons they create, but to the press all it was were animal attacks. I suppose the people at Umbrella could be called animals, but that would be a step up. I've read all the classified reports on the S.T.A.R.S. members as well, they've gone through a lot of bad shit. And leave it to Umbrella to be able to cover everything up, even the corrupt police chief, Irons I think his name is. It's because of him that I got caught...  
  
***  
  
My eyes read and re-read the computer screen again, all of it was so much. I had just finished reading all the files I hacked from Umbrella and I could almost puke. Not only were they creating bio-weapons but they were manufacturing something called the T-Virus and they were testing it too. So far it had been only in labs but they had something planned for Raccoon City, it was going to be the next test site. And the police chief sat on a cushioned chair watching all of it.  
I had to tell someone. I couldn't sit idly by and watch as a so called 'keeper of piece' assisted in the end to an entire city. It had to stop it before thousands of innocent people died. My numb hands grabbed for the phone and began to dial 911. I didn't care if I got caught for hacking, all that mattered was that those people would live.  
There wasn't a dial tone.  
"Hello?" I said instinctively, thoughts rushed through my head.  
Until I got an answer. "Hello, Miss Tequila Ebony. Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't go places where you're not wanted." The male voice dripped with a kind of sadistic pleasure out of my downfall. I couldn't respond because my door came flying off the hinges and a burly armed man came rushing in.  
Enter Mr. Valentino! Just your run-of-the mill henchman from Umbrella, and a rough one at that. Immediately I was taken from my place by the computer and carted out of the house by one arm. I saw him drop a note before I was all but booted out of the door. The folded note read 'To mom and dad' on the front, I guess it was a note saying that I had run away because of the cruel injustices of the world. That was when I began to doubt the intelligence of my captor. But then I suppose it's perfectly normal to run away from home and kick the door with a size 14 shoe before leaving. Happens all the time right?  
  
***  
  
I used Mr. V's jacket to wipe the blood off my face, however crudely. I hope he puts it on before the blood dries. Still can't believe he left that note, especially when I don't even live with my parents anymore. Mainly because they're dead, died in a drunk driving accident. Remember kids, never drink and drive. Or name your child after your favorite alcohol, it's just not cool. I live with my twenty-two year old sister now, I like her a lot more then I did my parents.   
Mr. V suddenly jumped back from the body in front of the car and drew his gun. Then he fired, repeatedly. The flashes from the bullets glimmered in my eyes, a cold lump of fear rose into my throat. Why was he shooting the dead guy? Is he going to turn the barrel on me next? All I knew was that I had to get out and run until my legs couldn't take me any further. Watching him lower the gun, I placed my hand on the cold steel of the door handle-  
-Then I bolted. I ran from the car pumping my arms furiously. I heard shots ring out into the air behind me and swiveled my head, Mr. V was shooting a second body now. Did we hit two? Must have. But why isn't he chasing me? And why did he look so pale faced? I doubt that that kind of guy would be afraid to kill anyone, let alone a half dead person he almost killed the first time. I could hear moaning behind me, why couldn't he just shoot them in the head so it hurts less and is over faster?   
I ran until it my lungs were aflame with an invisible fire. Hands on my knees, bent over, I panted trying to catch the breath that I so foolishly chased away. I was now hiding in the shadows. Now was the time to find somewhere to hide and call the cops, hopefully they weren't under Umbrella's control like so many other cities. A convenience store beckoned me to come to it, enticing me with the neon of it's sign. All right, seems safe enough, though the only person there was the cashier. After checking for any signals of Mr. V a calmly strode up to the store and entered.   
Another gunshot rang in my ears, it wasn't far away. Acting casual I waved to the red vest clad cashier and ducked behind a candy stand pretending to look at the contents. Peeking through the holes I saw Mr. V run by the store in a mad rush, he looked really mad, but did I see a hint of fear in his eyes as well? I could understand that, his boss would probably arrange for a swimming trip with concrete flippers for him if he lost me. Too bad, hope the water is warm.  
After ample time passed and I was sure he wouldn't come back I brought a candy bar up to the counter.   
"Could I use your phone please?" I didn't want him to know that I had been kidnapped, he might be one of Umbrella's spies that they have all over the country. I pulled out a dollar to pay for but kept my face down, he'd probably know what's up after seeing my blood smeared face, what a great first impression.   
He didn't take my money, or respond. Slowly I looked up and into his eyes, they had a white film over them, sort of like cataracts. Deaf and blind? There's the employee of the month for ya. Then I realized-  
-It wasn't a red vest. It was his ribs! Chunks of flesh hung limply from the cracked bones, his internal organs (or should I say what was left of them) a sickly green. I hadn't noticed the smell of rotting before, but I sure as hell did now! He lurched over the counter and made a grab for me, what the hell is going on! I ducked and searched for the door I came in from, there was more of the cataracts eyed people out there! Then my eyes fell upon something that made my blood turn to ice. Time stopped, my veins froze over, my eyebrows so high they were in my hair, I saw it.  
Raccoon City Variety. The name of the store, the name of the city. I'm screwed.  
A wail of hunger broke me from my trance, the cashier was almost on top of me! Taking frantic steps backwards my hand reached out for anything that could be used as a weapon, they latched onto something plastic and heavy. In panic I swung whatever it was at his head, a wet crunch followed. When my eyes cleared of the panic I saw his head a few feet away from his body, then I looked at my weapon-  
-I had killed him with a Pepsi bottle. Shit, now that's the joy of cola!  
Horror flashed and flared in my eyes as hunks of cashier dropped from the bottle. In disgust I threw it to the ground, and was soon doing the same with my supper. As I heaved a last time I suddenly remembered the others. They pounded at the windows in a desperate attempt to break through the glass. I had to think fast.  
I ran past the still twitching body and dove over the counter. I hit the first button I saw. A motor grinded rusty gears and steel shutters came crashing down. Not a moment too soon either, one cataracts that broke through was cut in half by the heavy shutters, her writhing body finally coming to a halt a few seconds later.   
My mind raced faster then it ever had before, a hundred questions overwhelmed me. What are they? Why were they coming after me? Did I really just kill someone? I retched the rest of stomach's contents at that thought. Okay, think.  
I am in Raccoon City, they must be T-Virus carriers. Zombies. By the looks of the cashier they like human flesh, that would explain their hunger. I didn't kill him, I set him free. He was already dead, just a drooling, puss encrusted, shadow of his former self. I have to get out of this city.   
It took about fifteen minutes of panicking, puking, and pacing to finally calm down. By that time I had found a handgun under the counter, good thing there's plenty of people who are a little paranoid. It was fully loaded, great.  
I stumbled in a daze to the back room to try to find a bathroom to clean up. Unfortunately I found the person responsible for the cashiers sudden weight loss. A once blonde haired woman staggered towards me reaching to me with bloody arms, moaning for the sweet taste of human. I raised the gun and shot her in the head, she immediately fell to the ground gushing blood. Unfocused eyes stared stupidly at the gun I held in my hands, my eyes. Quickly I assessed what I could learn from this; that zombies die when the head is no longer functioning. That makes my survival a little easier, only a little though. Suddenly I was very grateful my ex-boyfriend John took me to the shooting range.  
When I found the bathroom I washed my face of the blood that was beginning to harden and dry, it felt a whole lot better. I opened the medical kit that was by the sink and searched for a bandage to cover the inch-long gash on my forehead. I began patching myself up.  
"I think I have a concussion." I spoke aloud, there was no way I could keep my sanity without hearing a living persons voice, even if it was my own. "No way you can sleep tonight." I said to my reflection in the mirror. "Not that I'll be able to anyway." The words lingered in the dead air while I gazed at the blood draining down the sink. My hair was a little bloodied but it didn't matter, it was braided into lots of tiny braids and cut just above my shoulders. A trail of vermilion tears made their way down my white T-shirt. Mr. V was kind enough to take me shopping, only so I wouldn't be recognized. I had a brand new pair of dark blue jeans on and black sneakers on my feet.   
"I would freeze my ass off if I go outside in this, I'll have to find something in here." I searched the joining room and found a big black hooded sweater with a picture of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki from Tenchi Muyo on it. The woman must have been an anime freak, just like me. It would keep out the chill and keep me warm enough. But I don't think the cold is what I have to worry about right now. I also found her backpack and looted it for anything that I might be able to use, I found a butterfly knife, pain killers and her diary. The butterfly knife will come in handy, I'm great with those. I took two painkillers as soon as I opened the bottle, this concussion is going to hurt a lot. I was going to throw the diary away but for some reason I decided to read it...  
  
***  
  
September 23  
The boss have been acting a little strange lately... He keeps scratching himself in public, it's really gross! He also has started eating like a pig, that's even worse. Yesterday a piece of turkey hit my face when he made an attempt to eat an entire leg in three seconds.  
Sandy  
September 24  
Now I'm getting scared, today the boss began to salivate while looking at me. It wasn't a perverted, letchy kinda look either. He looked hungry. I think I'm gonna start bringing my knife to work, just for safety. He's been scratching more and more too, and I think I have it now too. I keep scratching a lot.  
Sandy  
September 25  
Today I go to work and make lot of mistake. Boss yell. Asshole. Damn itchy no go away. Getting hungry. Eat boss.   
Sandy  
September 26  
Itchy. Hungry. Chapped lips.  
Me  
  
***  
  
I put the diary on the closest table and walked away soberly. It must have been hell for her, and everyone else in this cursed city. I decided to raid the store of what I could then leave through the back exit. I ran down the isles grabbing water bottles, energy bars, Band-Aids, toilet paper, lighters, Pepsi (for those times I run out ammo), money from the register and a bunch of those packaged lunches. I gorged myself on those microwaveable hamburgers before I left, who knows when the next time I'll be able to eat a full meal again.  
With the backpack strapped to me and the gun in my right hand I stepped up to the back door. "This is it. Out there are the worst monsters you'll ever face. But it's the only way out." I raised my hand to open the door and my sweater sleeve fell back a little revealing my Lucky Stars. A charm bracelet my sister gave to me. It had seven stars on it, each a different color, each meaning something different. All I knew was that my Lucky Stars will protect me, just like my sister would...  



	2. For Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil but I do own original characters.  
  
Jade_ice17@hotmail.com  
  
CHAPTER 2: FOR LUCK  
  
:I've been traveling through dark alleyways and blood-spattered streets for hours now. When am I gonna find a way out?: I gripped my gun a little tighter after hearing cries of lament coming from the end of the alleyway. I wouldn't be able to get out on this end, I'd have to go back and try the other path. The gun held a fifteen round clip and I had all ready used ten bullets, most embedded in rotting carcass now. Oh well, more food for the crows.  
  
The warm wind played with my braids whispering soft words of encouragement into my ears but the shrieks and moans of the undead drowned them out. The entire city was in a grim state. Destruction lined the streets, blood painted the town red, literally, the feeling of death ebbed from unknown sources. The only beauty was the night sky that wore the full moon as an expensive gemstone without a single cloud to obstruct it's splendor.  
  
Once I had come upon a hoard of zombies grazing on a fallen police officer. Never before had I witnessed such a disgusting sight, they tore at his body, swallowing it in gory pleasure. I immediately went the other way.  
  
After a few minutes I found my way back to the intersection were I went left the first time, now I will go right. A horrible rotting smell drifted past me for the hundredth time I came to this city. I desperately wished for a tank of perfume would dump all over Raccoon City, stinky bastards. As I rounded the corner the barrel of a gun greeted me.  
  
"Thought you'd get away, Tequila? Think again." Mr. V had finally found me, and now he had me. What could I possibly do? I had a gun practically up my nose, it didn't look like I had many choices.  
  
But I did have at least one; lying. "I've been looking for you." A manufactured tone of truth in my voice, I had gotten good at lying long ago. "When I ran away I realized I should've stayed with you all along."  
  
"Well at least you ain't as dumb as ya look." He replied with a grin spreading on his face. Not as dumb as I look like! This was coming from the asshole who left a farewell note to my dead parents.  
  
"What's going on in this city, why are all the people walking around like zombies?" I turned on the fake tears, distracting his eyes. I slid the gun into the back of my jeans, luckily he hadn't seen it yet.  
  
"You ain't in no position to ask questions kid, just follow me." Stupidly he turned his back on me. A wicked smile played across my face as I pulled the gun out of my pants and aimed at his back-  
  
-But I couldn't shoot. Even though I was in the City of the Dead, even though he had hurt me, I still couldn't kill him. And yet he was only human, human and my captor. Though for now I would be his willing captive.  
  
Sure freedom would be easily attained from him in this city but freedom from this city would be a lot more difficult to acquire. For now I would let him keep me restricted just because I know I will not be able to make it out alone.  
  
And I don't want to waist a bullet on his ugly ass.  
  
I hid the gun in my backpack and caught up to him in an unearthly silence. The wails of the undead penetrated our ears, feeding our fears. Every so often while searching the area for escape routes he would look back at me to make sure I was there, a wild look in his eyes. He must be full to the brim with adrenaline. I was not though, I was afraid but I didn't get the adrenaline rush I thought would come. Perhaps it was he who gave me a false sense of security, perhaps it was the concussion.  
  
The pain coming from my head forced me to slow then fall to the ground in a dizzy rush, my concussion must have been worse then I thought it was. At this rate I wouldn't be able to sleep for two nights without fear of drifting to the Eternal Sleep. My mouth let out a whimper of pain.  
  
"Hurry up." Mr. V picked me up and pushed me in front of him, forcing me to walk. The pain grew deeper and deeper until I could barely walk and often staggered to the ground. Many times Mr. V picked me up and pushed me ahead to keep me from stopping all together. He was rough and cruel, taking no regard for my condition. It was horrible. The extra pain inflicted upon my body every time his fingers left tiny bruises, every time the wind was knocked out of my lungs when he shoved me, every time he swore at me for slowing down, was starting to wear me down.  
  
"Stupid bitch. If it weren't for you we'd be out of this city by now." He spat on me as I returned shakily to my feet. I could no longer be a willing captive. His pace was too fast for me and there was no way I could keep up with him in my condition. Besides that, I couldn't take the pain he was inflicting upon me. I needed a distraction to run.  
  
"I know where there is a train that could take us out of the city." I lied once more. Since he could not see my face he would not be able to see the real tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"Where is it." His gruff voice startled me. I felt the cold metal of his Beretta on the back of my neck.  
  
"On Third Street. The station is there. It's just a block or two from here." In truth I was leading him to a pack of hungry zombies I had scarcely managed to escape. They were probably very hungry, and Mr. V would make a nice meal...  
  
"Then let's go." Again I felt his heavy hand grasp my tender arm, leaving five miniature bruises on my skin. This time though he did not release me from his iron grip even while I was giving him directions. I had this part of the city memorized fairly well, the crashed cars and roadblocks made it very difficult to navigate the city so I had been stuck in this sector for about two hours. My head was still spinning, distorting the images of hand prints set in blood, spills of flesh and blood, and the corpses that had not yet risen to claim their place among the undead.  
  
The final corner neared the edge of my vision. Soon I would have all the distraction I needed. "That's the place, just around the corner." Soon, so soon... We rounded the corner and my eyes went wide with surprise-  
  
-All the zombies had been shot dead. They lay spread all over the bloodstained pavement in various positions of torment. Each were sprayed with many tiny holes, their slayer must have had a powerful rifle.  
  
"What the-" Mr. V began, "You filthy little liar!" The intense anger in his voice shadowed the blow that sent me to the ground. Now my mouth was bleeding, a backhand to the face does that sometimes. "Tryin' to trick me did ya? Guess I'm too quick for ya." As I tried to rise again he stepped beside me and gave me a swift kick in my stomach with his steel- toed boot. That hurt something harsh. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the Mighty Foot of Pain was lifting for a second serving when I heard a rustling.  
  
One of those damned zombies had grabbed his foot in mid-strike! Granted the zombie was missing a lower half but it still saved me! It growled hungrily as it tried to pierce the leather of his boot with it's jagged teeth.  
  
Now was the only chance I had to bolt. So I did, with a vengeance. I could hear him struggling with the zombie in the fading background. I continued to run further and further, blocking the pain that was threatening to overwhelm me. I ran far enough that I didn't know where I was anymore. After a short period of frantic searching, I found a place I could hide.  
  
I found a gun shop. Success! And damn lucky too if you ask me. I reached for the door handle- and it was open! I am now, officially, the luckiest girl in Raccoon City. Slinking inside I locked the dead bolt. My weary eyes searched the room for any unwanted companions but found none, good. After taking a position behind the counter I scoured the area for guns or ammo. All I could find were three clips for my handgun, but I'm wasn't about to complain. I stuffed them into my backpack and sat in a corner that masked my presence in the gun shop completely.  
  
I had to think, as well as rest my body. I rooted through my backpack and took out the painkillers, this time I popped three. Leaning my head against the wall brought minor relief but I would have to wait for the drugs to kick in.  
  
There were other survivors. There had to be, how else would all those zombies have been killed. Maybe they all fell on a magical rifle and got shot. Yeah, and I'm the fucking Tooth Fairy. If there are other people who have made it this far, I'll have to find them.  
  
I may get out alive...  
  
* * *  
  
The hours trickled up to the false light of dawn. By now I was fairly hungry so I ate one of the lunches I pilfered, it didn't taste very good but I wasn't in a position to gripe. I had found a bathroom and I cleaned myself up in. I used a good many Band-Aids on the numerous cuts and scrapes I had received from Mr. V's treatment.  
  
I had found a sketchy diary of the Gun Shop owner writing on the back of a few papers. I would have read them but I couldn't focus my eyes right now, I had to take more pills. So I just stuffed them in my pack for later. I also found a holster for my gun, immediately I strapped it around my leg.  
  
I wanted out. Badly. Out of this city, out of this nightmare. Too bad for me that the only way out was to go through the city itself. More then once I heard the hellish howl of * something * that couldn't be a zombie. God dammit, this sucks.  
  
Gathering my wits about me, I unlocked the door and stepped out into the dawn mist. The mist wasn't a particularly good thing for me, I wasn't in the mood to bump into Joe Zombie. I'd have to find a place that's further up, maybe a rooftop. That wouldn't be hard, there were fire- escapes on the sides of buildings everywhere. Getting to one may be difficult.  
  
The growling of some beast deterred me from taking a left, it probably couldn't see me but I didn't want to take any chances. I cursed several creative curses as I felt my way along a wall, twice my hand met with something wet. Disgusting.  
  
The cold hard bricks guided my hands to a metal rod. It was hard to see through the mist but it could be done, though not very well. A fire- escape was finally at hand, mind the pun, and all I had to do was climb it.  
  
For a second I waited with my hands on the cold steel. Something was going to happen, it always does. No way would Raccoon let my climb this ladder unhindered. But nothing happened. Almost a let down really, every time something went right I had to deal with something worse. But not this time.  
  
What the hell am I bitching about! "Just climb the fucking thing." Jeez, something goes right for a change and I'm complaining. This place must be getting to me. Stuffing my gun into the holster, I grasped the frigid steel and began to climb warily, no use in letting my guard down.  
  
I reached the top with a sigh of relief. I made it up alive-  
  
"CAW."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"CAW, CAW, CAW!"  
  
What the hell is that? What the hell is cawing at me? I could tell it was coming from directly in front of me, and I drew my gun and waited...  
  
A flurry of black feathers surrounded me in a instant, clouding my vision, sending me straight into panic. The dense mist made it difficult to see through but I managed to see black streaks fly past me several times.  
  
Crows! When I said more food for the crows I didn't mean me! I shot a few rounds but hit nothing but air. I felt the sharp claw of one puncture the skin on my hand, forcing me to lose my grip on my gun. Instinctively I dropped to the ground searching for it and eventually found it.  
  
I lay on the ground listening to the harsh beating of charcoal wings, gun up in the air, waiting. They too came to an end as well, I could hear the ticking of their claws on the roof and their gritty voices calling out to the undead.  
  
At the moment my mind was still in a furious state of panic so I lowered my gun. I knew I'd only waste bullets in this accursed mist. The knife! I still had the knife with me. The maddening clicking of the crows feet was coming closer, but now I'd be ready for the little black-assed fucker.  
  
A black shape appeared about two feet from my left hip. The crow looked around stupidly like a blind person trying to sort paints by colors... It couldn't see in the dense mist, so I had a step up from him! Score!  
  
I waited until it came a little closer still then I lashed out with the knife, cutting it's throat. It's blood gurgled from the exposed windpipe for a few seconds until it fell to the ground. The other black beasts dove at me, I avoided it's attack by rolling a few feet to the other side, finally coming to a stop on my back once more. It shrieked a battle call before diving at me through the mist once more, making my eyes go wide with surprise. Rolling out of the way was my only defense as it dove then took to the air again.  
  
Breathing heavily with fear, I searched the mist for my attacker but all I could get was the sound of it's wings. They may not be able to see but they sure could hear me out. A few short moments later it's harsh wing beats came to an end somewhere over my head, and the clicking begin...  
  
Then I felt it. The cold of it's feathers brush against my hair, tempting me to run and scream as it moved lower. I could now see it out if the corner of my eye and I knew if I moved, if I even dared to breathe he'd eat my face. He took a few test nibbles at my ear with his beak, he didn't break the skin but it wouldn't be long before he did.  
  
He raised his head back to make a dive into my skin and I felt my arm move with instinct. I sliced into his belly faster then he could bring his beak down.  
  
I win.  
  
* * *  
  
I shuffled through my backpack to find the Gun Shop owners diary that I had found earlier, knowing that I would have to wait for the mist to clear before I even thought of setting out again. The mist was thinning but I didn't want to risk the ride it would take me on if I were to venture back on the streets.  
  
My teeth clenched in impatience and I finally gave up and dumped everything onto the gravely surface of the roof. The Gun Shop owner's diary, which was comprised of a few crumpled pieces of paper, fluttered out taking their dear sweet time to settle.  
  
That made me angry. I nearly shot at them but decided against it when I remembered my diminishing ammo supply. Instead I swore at it and began to read...  
  
* * *  
  
September 25  
  
The screaming has just began in the city. Oh God, why didn't I take Mr. Golaris' advice and leave town? Because I'm stupid that's why. Why did I place so much of my trust in Umbrella? I knew I shouldn't have let them use my store as a transfer spot. If I had just said no when they asked if they could store 'medical samples' in the storage room maybe this would never had happened. I hate myself. But I hate Umbrella more...  
  
September 26  
  
A riot broke out today. People filled the streets brandishing weapons of all sorts screaming defiance to anyone they could blame at the time. And they all fell. One by one they were mercilessly slaughtered by... Zombies, for lack of a better word. I've put the dead bolt on the door and put the shutters down, hoping that will keep the zombies out. A small group of about ten survivors came in here earlier and looted the place, leaving only a handgun and a few clips of ammo for me. Their eyes projected the madness that was in them and for a moment I feared for my life. I hope they make it out alive.  
  
September 27  
  
The survivors didn't make it out. I watched them this morning, desperately trying to reach my shop only to be jumped by those demonic creatures outside. There wasn't anything I could do about it either. I opened the store for anyone that might be able to make it here. I've decided to take the gun I have and turn it on myself instead of letting those beasts have me. I'll splatter the walls of my storeroom with my brains. If anyone lives to read this, I suggest you do the same.  
  
* * *  
  
The last entry must have been made short hours before I arrived at the store. I wondered to myself how many other people had taken the same fate as him. What a sad death, but much more peaceful compared to the thousands of other deaths that surrounded me. I started gathering my things together and noticed a small key on a chain at the bottom of my stuff. I picked it up and read what a little tag on it said, "180 McFerson, apartment 38." :Must be an apartment key: I thought. My eyes searched my surroundings and finally found a street sign by a 'T' shaped street. I nearly choked on my own surprise when I realized it said McFerson. I was currently on the left side of the 'T' and would have to go to the top of the 'T' to get to the apartment building.  
  
A small price to pay for a place I could hole myself up in for a while and rest. I began my decent down the ladder and leaned hard against the wall when I heard the shuffling of the undead. Low and behold there one was in all it's pus filled, decaying, decrepit, piece of shit glory. Soon a second followed the first, and then a third. They were to my right and the apartment I had to go to was to my left.  
  
Hmmmn. Let's see. Should I be a hero and blast them into the Otherworld before going into the apartment or should I make a dash for the building without blowing them away. I thought about for a quick second and made my choice-  
  
-And ran my sorry ass quarter-way down the street in the direction of the building. Hey, who really wants to be a hero anyway? Just when I thought I had made it something that stood erect and waved four arms at me came screeching around the corner. I skidded to a stop and nearly tripped over my own momentum.  
  
The creature was very strange to say the least. Once it saw me it stopped and went down on all six of it's arms, legs, tendrils... Whatever the fuck you want to call them and sniffed at the air. As it's nose went up, it exposed long sharp teeth that were most likely capable of slicing me into scrap they put in hot-dogs. I drew my gun and shot it a couple of times but it apparently had little effect on the mutation. Instead it only gave the creature a reason to take long quick strides towards me.  
  
First instinct was to turn tail and run, until of course the moan of someone that was very cannibalistic reached my ears. I remembered the zombie pack that was staggering on decaying legs towards me. My blood pumped in my ears as adrenaline pounded through my veins. It looked like I was going to die.  
  
Until I saw a drum about five feet from where the leggy creature was, I took a clip out in a frenzied rush and nearly dropped it while reloading. The thing was scant inches away from the drum when I heard the angelic sound of the clip clicking into the gun and I shot at the drum. It exploded in a frenzy of fire and destruction. Chunks of the creature rained down from the sky and splattered all over me.  
  
"Fuck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "God damn shit city!" I hurled a gob of it out of my hair and took off in a run to the building. "All of you cock suckers are going to pay dearly for this, do you hear me fuck heads!" I suppose you could say I was mad at the time. I would say that I was just expressing some emotions... 


	3. For Peace

Disclaimer: I own nothing Capcom does, blah, blah, blah. E-mail if you want to use characters, blah, blah. I'm going to take over the world, blah, blah...  
  
This chapter has been brought to you by the fine people at Umbrella Inc. Jade: Oh shit, I think I'm gonna lose a sponser soon...  
  
CHAPTER 3: FOR PEACE  
  
When I finally reached the third floor I had stopped swearing and was looking for the apartment. I saw a lot of open doors as I walked down the hall tensed but fortunately no carriers. I guessed they had shambled out the open front door in hopes of finding fresh meat. I passed by one open apartment and saw the chewed up body of a woman laying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. I knew that soon she would turn into a zombie and suddenly felt the need to close the door.  
  
As I stepped towards the door a feral looking dog stepped over her body and stared at be with intense eyes.  
  
Hungry eyes.  
  
I lunged for the door knob as rover lunged for me. I got the door before he got me and I slammed it. A thud and a yelp of pain accompanied the slamming of the steel door. Gasping for breath I jerked away from it and waited. The scratching of it's paws penetrated my ears and I could hear it take mad jumps at the door until it's body could no longer take the self-induced pain and collapsed.  
  
I laughed weakly. "Well, wasn't that a good idea." This was wonderful, now dogs were added to my list of fucked up creatures. Shrugging it off I continued to search for the apartment, unaware that I was now running. Not that I'm scared or anything, I just felt I needed the exercise...  
  
Finally the number 38 loomed in my vision surrounded by angels. Or was it just my imagination? I took the key out of my pocket and clicked the door open, easing my way in I held my gun in my hand and checked the apartment for occupants.  
  
"Lucky." I said after I found that there was no one in the apartment other than myself. It was small and had bars over the windows, but I wasn't in the best part of town. "Not that it matters now." I went back to the door and locked it. I stood for a moment and stared at the knob, would a simple lock keep out the undead. Fuck no.  
  
Casually I pushed a large chest in front of the door, all the while telling myself I wasn't becoming paranoid. Once I had finished that simple task I took a longer look around the apartment. After searching all the rooms it became apparent that two people lived here. Probably Sandy and her boyfriend, unless she led a double life as a crossdresser.  
  
My first order of business was to clean up. I entered the bathroom and took a look at myself, I was doing pretty good all things considered. My head started to hurt again so I took a painkiller and took the Band-Aid off my forehead. My gaze wandered to the shower that was situated beside me and turned the hot water on in the shower, praying to the hot water gods. I nearly danced in victory when the shower head let loose it's warm liquid.  
  
Ten seconds flat and I was naked. I eased my sore body into the shower and let the hot water gush over my nude body, cleaning the creature filth off of me. For a while I just stood there enjoying the feeling of the liquid cover me like a silent guardian. Then I took the body wash that was in the shower and dumped most of it onto a wash cloth.  
  
It smelt like strawberry and for a moment I forgot completely about the danger I was in. I hurried to clean my ravished body but found my muscles would not let me move quickly, they cried out for sleep and I mentally told then where to go. I also found some strawberry shampoo and took great pleasure in washing my hair of the blood, grime and monster bits. It smelled really good compared to what I had been forced to smell for the last 14 hours. Herbal Essences, a totally orgasmic experience.  
  
"Time to get out." I sighed, not really wanting to listen to myself. So instead I shaved my legs, nothing beats freshly shaved legs.  
  
* * *  
  
After I had finished showering I got out and tended to my cuts and scrapes. I silently wondered why I thought so deeply about my shower and only one rational explanation came up: fan-service. I looked at the pile of clothes that I had worn before getting in, they were filthy. I took the Ryoko sweater and cleaned it in the sink, hanging it to dry over the shower rod. I was about to start the same process with my other clothes when I realized I was in the apartment of another female. The only articles of my own clothing that a picked up where my bra and panties, no matter how grim the situation I will not wear another woman's underwear.  
  
Once inside Sandy's room I looted her drawer for something to wear. It was a lot warmer in Raccoon City than I first thought it to be so I opted for a black t-shirt and denim shorts. I tried the t-shirt on and it fit like a tattoo and the shorts were extremely comfortable. After the pillaging of her drawers I searched the closet and came up with a pair of knee high black leather kink boots.  
  
"Booya." I may be in the City of the Dead but I sure know how to dress to kill. My stomach growled as I finished buckling the second boot and sent me to the floor in fear. :Well, well. Aren't we jumpy.: I firmly told the little voice in my head to eat shit and went to the kitchen for some food of my own.  
  
* * *  
  
Patting my full stomach, I took a longer look at the apartment. Her boyfriend was in the army by the awards that graced the mantles. I found a utility belt in the closet and was glad to trade it in for the bulky backpack I had lugged around. Painstakingly, I took only the most important items from the bag and put them into the utility belt. I tried it on and kinda felt like Batman.  
  
A deep yawn escaped my lips as I walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. I knew I couldn't fall asleep because of the risk that I wouldn't wake up, but, I told myself it couldn't hurt to just rest my eyes for a few minutes...  
  
* * *  
  
My arms pumped harder and harder. Running didn't seem to work very well but I stubbornly continued. I looked back at my pursuer and I could tell the dark beast was catching up.  
  
"Help!" I screamed, my voice ragged. "Anyone, help." My body was slowing down and would soon rebel against any movement what-so-ever. But I couldn't stop, I had to escape. Flashes from window sills were at the edge of my vision. I took a risk and looked at one. My hot blood went frozen as I sighted a person in the window.  
  
:A zombie.: It stared back at me through cold white eyes. More white than a thousand savage winter storms put together. It's piercing gaze held mine and time stopped. Suspended in mid-leap, I stared back at the creature. It's lips began to move and I could see it mouth 'Die.' I still couldn't move and the carrier repeated it's silent cry.  
  
Time stared again and I faltered as my foot hit the ground but I didn't fall. A chant rose to meet my ears while I ran for dear life.  
  
"Die."  
  
"Die."  
  
"Die!"  
  
"DIE!"  
  
More joined in every time the word was sounded again. I knew it to be the voices of the undead. Their speech ripping at my ears, tearing at my heart. The voices soon became all that I could hear, drowning out everything else.  
  
Suddenly I slammed into something very hard. I fell back dazed and confused. After my head stopped spinning I looked at a brick wall, that was what I had crashed into. The zombie primal chant rose a tone in agony and I couldn't get up, only clutch my ears in pain.  
  
"Stop!" I screamed at the top of my abused lungs. "Stop! Please stop!" My cries fell upon deaf ears as I cried on my knees.  
  
A bloodthirsty howl sounded the only warning I had before claws tore through me. I stared dumbly at the beastial talons coming out of my abdomen, clutching onto the ending of them. They lifted me off the ground and into the air, a satisfied growl lingering in the air behind me.  
  
"No..." My word following the blood that dripped from my mouth. My heartbeat was in sync with the zombies savage song. "NO!"  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" I sat straight up in the bed screaming in fear. My body quivered and my heart raced. Cold sweat ran down my temples, pooling then dripping off my chin. I sat like that for a long time, how long I'm not even sure now, immersed in primal fear and terror. The sound of my own shuddering breathes was the only thing to comfort me, how sad. My body gave a final convulse and I snapped back into reality.  
  
A nightmare. A horrible nightmare. :But,: I thought as a stared with morbidity at the bed beneath me, :It was so real. I could feel the talons slice into my body, leaving me savaged.:  
  
"Shit." I had fallen asleep. It was dark in the room and probably even darker outside. I looked over at a clock I'd seen before drifting off and it flashed 12:00 over and over at me. The dirty bastard was of no use to me. Anger began to mix with the fear and left me feeling filled to the brim with adrenaline.  
  
"Get some fresh air." I told, no commanded, myself. I walked over to the barred window and opened it, letting an undead smelling breeze in. The smell was disgusting but it broke me out of the state I was in and let me think a little more clearly.  
  
First, I had to plan where I was going next. I leaned as far as the bars would allow me and looked up and down the street. A deadite (thank you Army of Darkness) in a strange uniform walked down the street facing me with an almost uncanny sense of direction. I would have lingered on the zombie had I not seen a glint come from the building I had spent my morning on.  
  
:An Umbrella building.: I thought sourly. It spanned nearly the entire half of the street, the glint came from about a quarter way down. Atop it I could see a M16 assault riffle.  
  
And thank the gods! It was attached to a live human! Given that the building wasn't that far away I could see the man fairly easily in the shining moonlight. He was in his late-forties or early fifties, had light hair, and from what I could tell he looked Russian. It astonished me to see that he wore the same uniform as the carrier. The strong-looking sniper aimed his rifle at the deadite and I could swear he grinned. My eyes shot to the zombie and I realized with cold panic that it wasn't dead at all.  
  
"Oh my fucking lord." I never considered myself religious in any way but my words seemed appropriate at the time. "He's alive." Couldn't the man see that! He was closer than I was! I gathered air in my lungs and prepared to scream out a warning to the man-  
  
-BAM!  
  
Any cry I had died pathetically in my throat as the bullet embedded itself into the man's upper body. The sniper had shot the man in the stomach in cold blood. The man dashed around the corner and staggered off holding his bleeding torso into the night. The rooftop sniper looked pissed for a moment then a sadistic grin came over his face. He practically bounced down the stairs as he went to ground level to presumably stalk his prey, all the while his smirk growing. I caught a glimpse of the logo on his back.  
  
:U.B.C.S.:  
  
I ducked against the wall beside the window lest he see me. :U.B.C.S.: I thought frantically. :What the fuck does that mean!?! Why had he killed his own man!? Was U.B.C.S. responsible for the clean-up of any survivors that could turn witnesses? But if that were so why had he shot another member?: This was too much. Way too much. At first I thought I'd only have to watch out for the undead mutations roaming the city.  
  
Now I had to fear humans as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh la la. Things seem to be spicing up for Tequila. What will happen next? Bet ya want to know who the sniper and victim were? Wait for the next chapter! Or read page 90 to 92 in Resident Evil: Nemesis by S.D. Perry. I'm trying to keep my story as close to being able to have happened during RE2 and RE3 so tell me if I've gotten anything mixed up so far (don't worry about the Gun Shop owner, it was a different shop then what Claire and Leon were in). Reviews are much appreciated! 


	4. For Strength

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Capcom does, though I wush I did. All else belongs to me! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Jade: Tee-hee, new chapter up! Now, now, no need to soil yourself. I meant to upload this ages ago(somewhere around two weeks) but ff.net was down. So just in case that happens again, review with your e-mail clearly in the review and I'll send you chapters as soon as I finish them(who nows maybe you'll even get them a few days earlier than ff.net) jade_ice17@hotmail.com  
  
CHAPTER 4: FOR STRENGTH  
  
I didn't want to stay in the apartment any longer than I had to. Not with that creepy Russian out there, somewhere. I grabbed something micowavable and ate it in a rush. The tension was slowly coming to a knot between my shoulder blades and I did a few stretches to calm myself. I knew I had to find a way out but didn't know how. While I was stretching I saw the phone book. After flipping through a few pages of diplomatic mayor shit I came to a map of Raccoon City. Hooray for phone books, I thought as I ripped the page out and tucked it into one of the pockets on the utility belt.  
  
After I was rested, fed, and cleaned fully I gathered what was left of my nerves and stalked out the door. My Ryoko sweater was tied around my waist, hiding my Bat-belt. It wouldn't due to have Mr. Valentino know that I had weapons if I ran into the smelly bastard again.  
  
:No.: I thought. :Don't think like that, you will not see him again. He's probably maggot chow by now.: My reassuring did nothing to ease the cold dread that was creeping up from my stomach. What would I do if I did see him again? Would I be able to kill him? Maybe he'd be nice to me this time and we'd escape together.  
  
Yeah, and orange monkeys will fly out of my ass.  
  
I made my way down the stairs and creeped out the door looking for my fan club of deadites. Oh how unfortunate, they didn't seem to be here. I briefly thought about which direction I should head and thought about consulting the map. No point in that really, I already knew what two of my three choices led to.  
  
Finally I decided to head in the direction in which the sniper and his prey went. It was easy enough to follow a trail that was left in blood. Kinda creepy too.  
  
The cherry colored spatters led me to a part of town that had an industrial look to it. There were a couple statues and a pretty looking fountain. Raccoon City had a nice look to it once you got over the blood smeared streets and the carnage everywhere.  
  
I took a closer look at the fountain, it had a deep indent that looked like it could hold some sort of book or something. It said something that seemed like a cryptic sentence. My fingers traced the line that made up the indent and my mind began to work. I needed to put something here but what? And where do I get it?  
  
Suddenly my Spidey senses went off and I wheeled around only to have my sight bombarded with pure black. My thoughts froze until I looked up and saw the face (or what was left of) of what was blocking my view.  
  
:Nemesis!!!!!!: I remembered reading about this monster in the files I hacked. It was a killing machine made solely for the purpose of destroying the S.T.A.R.S. members. He was ruthless and bloodthirsty, and could and will kill anything that gets in his way. Including me.  
  
My legs caved out from underneath me, forcing me to sink into a horrified pile of boneless flesh at it's feet. I started shaking and feared I would be reduced to drooling within a few seconds. My heart let out a spasm, never before had I been so sure of my demise. I was at the giant feet of an elite killing monster and all I could do was cower and hope my death was swift and painless.  
  
"S.T.A.R.S." Nemesis' low grumbling voice penetrated my ears giving full-body shivers. The shaking became worse and I seriously thought for a moment that I would liquefy before he had a chance to mangle me. I heard a sickly slinking sound and saw with my peripheral vision that a lanky purplish tendril was snaking it's way towards my face. It sprouted from his hand. I swallowed the bile that was crawling up my throat and waited for sure death.  
  
But nothing came.  
  
I chanced looking up and saw that he was no longer boring into me with his piercing white eyes. Instead he was looking to his right.  
  
His eyes narrowed and he sucked air through his nostrils. "S.T.A.R.S." He grumbled letting the growl linger in his throat a little longer than I would have liked and whuffed in air presumably to catch the scent.  
  
Gunshots rang out over the song of the undead, and I could swear I heard cursing as colourful as my own. Nemesis took a few careful steps backwards and snuffed the air again. Then he burst out into an all out run, chasing the sound. Nemesis was fast, really fast. My eyes were almost popping out of my head when I came to my senses and figured that he had left.  
  
And I was still alive.  
  
I had come face to face with the most elite killer Umbrella has pumped out yet (at least that I know of) and lived to tell about it. I began to laugh at my own good fortune. I was laughing so hard it took me a minute to realize that I was crying.  
  
* * *  
  
Any thoughts I had of figuring out the fountain puzzle where quickly put to rest with the rest of the idiots in Raccoon City. Instead I climbed on top of a van that wasn't far away and scuttled onto a rooftop. I took off across the roof and jumped onto the next one. Thankfully I made it without breaking anything, if I had done that I would surely never make it out. The roof was clear of deadites and other unhappy creatures. I decided to take a chance and try to go as far as I possibly could on the roofs, there didn't seem to be any undead activity up here.  
  
After I had jumped the gap of about four or five roofs I came to a stop and caught my ragged breath. The smell of the deceased wasn't as bad up here, another perk. The moon was brighter than it had been the previous night and drowned out the stars in it's magnificence. There was a light breeze that played with my tiny braids, causing them to bounce delightfully against my chin. If I weren't running for my very life and soul, I may have enjoyed this.  
  
Now was a good enough place to descend from the roof tops so I scouted the area. Who ever had planned the Raccoon disaster was a genius of tactics. Cars were piled up in two or threes in some points and looked about as steady as a tower of cards. Police cars made up the bulk of them and I sent a silent prayer to all the men and women of the force that didn't make it out. Judging by how many cars there were I'd have to say that the police were used as bait and then ammunition for the undead. If the law couldn't put a stop to the insanity of this place what would? :That must have been what started the riots.: I thought.  
  
As I looked around I saw the same sights I had a hundred times before; zombies, crashed cars, small fires, chunks of those who wouldn't become the undead, and the remnants of another U.B.C.S. member. In fact there was three of them.  
  
I climbed down from my vantage point after sniping a zombie or two and went to inspect the bodies. Two of them didn't have weapons anymore, which I thought was strange. The third looked like he hadn't been here as long as the others. Sucking in a breath of air I carefully mugged him. Well what do you expect? He was the only one left who had any artillery.  
  
And how wonderful it was. I enjoyed the feeling of cold metal that came from the M16. I did a quick check for how much ammo was left and found at least half a magazine in there. And ever better, they were .223 hollow points which meant that they had maximum damage. My hands frisked his belt and came up with two more magazines that I swiftly put into my Bat- belt. I also found what I thought was a diary and took a look at the last entry.  
  
* * *  
  
I am Rod Mosby and this is my confession. I was hired by Umbrella to join their special force called Umbrella Bio-Hazard Countermeasure Service, U.B.C.S. for short. Comprised of ex-military and ex- mercenaries with heavy combat experience and shady pasts. I was a mercenary in my previous employment and was happy for the chance at decent pay and steady work, like so many of the others. Umbrella even saved me from having to go on trial for a few murders in the name of vengeance. But now I wish that I had faced my sins and gone to trial. This place, Raccoon City I think it's called, is worse then hell. I've seen my comrades fall to the undead and each other alike. So many of them are ruthless and won't think twice about serving you up for death instead of themselves. But there were a few goods ones. Carlos Oliveira for one, I think he was a merc too. Gunner... something. I never really caught his last name and I doubt that it's his real name anyway, sounds like a military nickname. It suits the young Hispanic well, I've never seen anyone better with weapons than he is.  
  
But discussing people isn't the reason why I'm writing right now. I'm currently stuck in an abandoned warehouse with three other members of my squad. Joey, Chris and Isaac. We were the only ones to survive the initial encounter with the zombies. I'm writing to get the most terrible things I've done off my chest.  
  
I cheated on my wife before she was gunned down. I killed her murderers in cold blood and found myself enjoying it. And most recently I pushed Matthew in front of a zombie to save my own sorry ass.  
  
If anyone finds this (and I have in fact been killed) please kick my dead body. I don't deserve to go down as anything other than scum.  
  
Rod Mosby  
  
* * *  
  
I shivered at his words. This guy was sick. I thought faintly that I was lucky that the virus carriers got to him before he got to me. :Well at least I know what U.B.C.S. means now. Even if it was a grim way to learn: This explained why that creepy Russian did what he did. I just hoped that he wouldn't find me.  
  
I stood up from my crouching position and stretched my legs, thinking of where I was going to go next. The nearest street sign said 'Dare' and 'Jinn' streets. I pulled out my handy-dandy map and found them printed in almost microscopic letters. The nearest exit from the city was somewhere around twenty blocks away, which would be impossible to navigate through. I had to find another way of getting out besides traveling the god-forsaken city.  
  
:An underground railway,: My mind began to work, :maybe a sewage system.: I let out a sound of disgust at that one. No way was I going through waist deep shit for twenty blocks, besides from reading the stuff that I hacked I knew that there was a lab down there, somewhere. If the city looked like this, who knows what the lab would look like. The monsters and carriers would get hungry sometime and they would probably head for the sewers if they could to find a way to more food. And unlike the streets, sewers were not more then ten feet across at best and only had one way...  
  
The underground railway didn't sound so bad though. Granted the power would most likely be out but I could probably find a way to get it going again. Eventually.  
  
I bit frustrated I resolved to carry out Rod's request and kicked him in the side while swearing under my breath. Couldn't let him go without his final wish. While I was doing that a light bell-like sound came after I kicked him a fifth time.  
  
A small red key dangled from a chain coming from a tattered pocket on his army pants. I reached over and yanked it from it's constraint. The key was no longer then my middle finger had only one thing on it; AB-3. :It must be a key in a numbered set!: I thought with hope. :Maybe I'll be able to do something with it! Maybe I'll find a way out.: My hope was growing by the moment. I searched the other two for keys and surprisingly I came up with another one. It was identical to the red one except it was blue and had in the same font 'AB-4' written on the back. I hid them carefully in one of the pouches on my belt and made sure that they wouldn't be able to fall out if I had to suddenly run. Then I slung the rifle strap over my shoulders and heard the sound of logical footsteps come close. I didn't move by reason of absolute fear. Nemesis had left a deep scar in my subconscious and I was afraid the killer had sought me out for fun.  
  
A shadow rounded the corner and was soon followed by its body. The familiar U.B.C.S. uniform came into my sight. My eyebrows creased in an attempt to look dangerous and my lips came to a humourless line on my face. I hoped he wouldn't be able to see my eyes clearly because I was sure that they would reveal my fear.  
  
He staggered after catching sight of me and raised his rifle at me. I had caught him by surprise. I already had my rifle trained on as soon as I realized that he wasn't Nemesis.  
  
We stood about fifteen feet away from each other with weapons drawn. He was Hispanic, had short scruffy black hair, a body that had seen many days in the gym, and looked at me with fierce green eyes. He was actually kind of attractive. But now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.  
  
His eyes darted to the three fallen U.B.C.S. members then held my gaze again. "What happened?" His voice held a luscious Spanish accent that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
:Don't think about that crap right now!: I read once that people who survived near-death experiences had an incredible sex-drive afterwards. :You haven't survived it yet so get a hold of yourself!: I scolded myself.  
  
Then I spoke, "I came upon this about five minutes ago. No one was alive."  
  
I could tell that he untensed slightly after I spoke. "Are you all right?" He dropped his rifle to his side and made slow cautious steps towards me.  
  
"I'm fine." I didn't drop my guard. Instead I held it a little more firmly. He stopped moving once he saw that I wasn't putting my gun down.  
  
"Something wrong?" He brought his hands to shoulder height in the universal sign of 'I'm not going to shoot you.' "Listen lady, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."  
  
Talk! Does he want to talk like that freaky Russian did. "Just stay where you are." I snapped. "I saw one of your men already, and he wasn't very friendly."  
  
"Hey, I don't know what you saw but I really won't hurt you, you have my word." He said with a hint of defiance in his creamy voice.  
  
:His word,: I thought as the information from the journal caught up with me, :is worth maggot slime.:  
  
"Come on," He lured. "U.B.C.S. was sent here to protect and rescue civilians."  
  
I lowered my gun slightly and looked at him a little more closely. He didn't look like he was lying and did I see a whisper of fear in his eyes as well? I glint caught my eye and I saw two coloured keys hanging on the chain for his dog-tags. One was yellow and the other green. He had the other keys! :Maybe I should think about talking with him...:  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by screeching and a mass of teeth, claws and bloody flesh that came barreling around the corner. It was two of the strange six armed creatures, and they were having quite a brawl! I let out an involuntary scream as one brought it's claws into the others eye. The one on the bottom screeched and broke away from the other. In a moment dense with tension and primal fear the two creatures looked directly at me.  
  
"Oops." My hand flew up to my mouth as I realized my mistake. They forgot their quarrel immediately and stalked towards me and the U.B.C.S. member. I fired at one without a seconds hesitation and continued to fire until it was a bloody puddle in the street.  
  
The man fired at the other one. It chilled me to see that he had on the cold face of a killer that felt nothing. In the moment that he assaulted the creature with his rifle, my blood turned frozen as cold dread sunk into the pit of my stomach.  
  
I didn't know if I should trust him or not so I simply ran.  
  
* * *  
  
I ran through dark alleys and gored streets, my feet all but flying over broken glass and broken lives. I only met up with one zombie but it wasn't fast enough to keep up with me after I rocketed past it. My breath burned in my lungs like a thousand tiny devils were poking and prodding at the frail tissue.  
  
After a long time, too long to have run for, I stopped and caught my breath. I began to feel a pang of guilt for having left the U.B.C.S. member alone. :Just remember he's survived this long with an M16 and you've had to make due with a hand gun until about half an hour ago. He'll survive.: But he had the other keys. I kicked at a crushed pop can that was on the ground in aggravation. I didn't even know what the keys were for, but I did know I only had two of four. I wandered down the street with little direction. I had to find out what these keys were for...  
  
"Don't you move." A voice broke through my thoughts with the speed of a freight train. My spine went rigid and my pupils dialated with fear.  
  
Mr. Valentino.  
  
Of all the misfortune, I had to run into him. I could feel the big stupid brute's stare bore into the back of my head. I heard cautious footsteps come towards me.  
  
"Drop da gun." His voice sounded harsher then it had before. But he was still the idiot he was before, I wasn't holding a gun, I was holding the standard issue M16 assault rifle of U.B.C.S. I spat mentally with disgust, only a primitive screwhead wouldn't know the difference. "Now kick it away from yourself."  
  
Grudgingly I did what he told me. I kicked the rifle away from myself, but even further away from Mr. V. My hands were in the air now and my stomach turned over with anxiety.  
  
"Turn around slowly." He commanded. As I turned around I nearly winced as I saw the condition he was in. He hadn't cleaned his face since the steering wheel rearranged it, blood was dried and caked in the creases of his face and even his bushy eyebrows held the life substance. His clothes looked no better either, the jeans he wore were heavily tattered on the left cuff and I suspected it was because of the zombie that saved me from getting kicked. There was a deep gash in his upper left arm and the remainder of the sleeve had been used as a crude compress.  
  
Then there was his eyes. They cast madness from the core of them, causing the pupil to take over most of the retina, giving him the eyes of a demon. They were cold and kept darting around, searching. After he had finished looking around very paranoid-like his eyes shot to me and sent a new meaning of fear lancing down my spine.  
  
Mr. V silently scanned by body and concluded with a look of satisfaction. I knew I was darkly bruised all over and undoubtedly had a few scratches that would leave scars, nothing that would make me look like supermodel material. But I knew why he looked satisfied-  
  
He wanted to take my body. He was probably mad enough to rape me right here in the street too. He started towards me again taking slow deliberate steps despite his relative madness.  
  
I didn't know what to do, he had a gun trained on my forehead if I bolted. My rifle was five feet away from my hands and I already felt violated. He went to reach with his left arm but withdrew it in pain. Instead he switched the gun into his left hand, painfully brought it to gut level and tried again with his right hand.  
  
He ran a shaky hand through my braids and let out a breath that was ragged. :Hopefully ragged from exertion.: I thought in a panic. His eyes closed as he brought his face closer to mine and took my lips. I fought back wanting to puke and pillaged my mind for ideas but nothing came up.  
  
But I did get an opportunity. As his hand fell from my hair to rest at the back of my rigid spine the other joined it. My right hand shot up and I jabbed a thumb into his open gash.  
  
He recoiled in pain and screamed. Or was it I who screamed? The force I put on his wound made blood squirt up to splatter all up my arm. I took my thumb out and a chunk of flesh with it. He dropped his gun and clutched at the bleeding gash.  
  
Meanwhile I dove for my rifle and rolled. I picked it up with my right hand and finished the roll to come into a crouching stance. My eyes caught Mr. Valentino flailing around, trying unsuccessfully to stop the blood.  
  
I took off while he was preoccupied. I heard and then felt bullets race past me, he had gathered himself enough to shoot at me. I spun around and shot back, my braids whipping my face, knowing that I wouldn't actually hit him. I only intended to fire off warning shots until he screamed and dropped his gun.  
  
I breathed heavily and stared at him coldly. I scared myself knowing that I had the same face the U.B.C.S. member had when he shot down the six legged creature. I shuddered as he gripped the outer side of his right leg.  
  
One of my bullets had grazed him. I felt a flush of regret and shame wash over me. I hadn't meant to actually shoot him, I'm not a killer!  
  
:Who are you kidding yourself. You didn't have any regret when you killed all those zombies. Why should you have it now?: A little voice called out in my mind.  
  
:No! I'm not a killer, they were already dead!: I screamed back mentally. I clutched my head with my hands and hit myself with my rifle by accident. It brought me back to the world of the living. This wasn't the time to consider my morals! I had to get out while I still could.  
  
My legs jolted and I took off as fast as I could. Far away from Mr. Valentino and with any luck far away from my problems.  
  
* * *  
  
Once I was sure I was far enough away from Mr. V, I finally stopped. I had someone's blood on me. I doubled over and puked.  
  
I had shot someone in cold blood. Granted he hadn't died but how long would it be before he bled to death because of me?  
  
:And how long would you have lied there bleeding after he had finished with you?: The logical side of me asked and I dropped my rifle as a torrent of emotions flooded out. He was just about to rape me. I only did it in self-defense.  
  
:Oh yeah?: That damn little voice came back. :Then why did you look like you had done it a thousand times before?: It questioned.  
  
"But I didn't mean to shot him." I had gone back to holding my head in an attempt to make my conscience stop.  
  
:Then why did you run? Why didn't you go back and patch him up. You * have * been doing a lot of running lately.:  
  
"I ran because he'd have killed me if I had stayed." I screamed at it and slumped to my knees. I stayed in that position, my body shaking with unreleased sobs as tears ran down my cheeks.  
  
I wasn't sure how long I was there or how my gun got in my hand. I felt horrible guilt grip me by my heart. First for running out on the U.B.C.S. member and possibly leaving him to his death, and second for having shot Mr. Valentino.  
  
My mind was filled with images if the undead and my heart with shame, guilt, sorrow and regret. I raised the gun to my temple and continued crying. I was going to die anyway, why not make it by may own hand?  
  
I stopped crying and took a deep breath, most likely my last and began to pull the trigger...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh no, what's gonna happen next! You're just gonna have to wait for the next chapter... 


	5. For Love

Jade: MY GOD! Another chapter finally!!! PLease R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own REsident Evil or anything that is in the games but I do own any original characters.  
  
CHAPTER 5: FOR LOVE  
  
The cold metal of the gun that was to be my release felt like ice against my temple. I let out my breath and took another, in hopes that I could think clearly.  
  
I had just shot Mr. Valentino. Left a U.B.C.S. member to his death. And had been killing what were once people for the past day. I didn't deserve to live after what I had done to the people in Raccoon City.  
  
I was a cold blooded killer.  
  
My guilt boiled to the top and I took a sharp intake of breath. I closed my eyes and I could feel hot tears stream down my face. My finger quivered on the trigger and slowly, oh god so slowly, I squeezed it-  
  
-Until a chime like that of an angel's bell made my eyes shoot open. Not taking the gun from my head I searched for the source.  
  
My Lucky Stars. Somehow they had fallen from my wrist and were lying in an almost straight line at my knees. I broke out into a new set of tears. How could I even think of killing myself when the most important person in my life was probably panicking in worry not knowing where I was. My sister, Brandy, would never forgive me if she knew I had killed myself. And even worse, what if she never found out what happened to me?  
  
Had she been here she would have told me that I had shot Mr. Valentino in self-defense, and that it was an accident! Then she would have given me a hug and told me to go find the U.B.C.S member. She would have told me that the people really were dead by the time I had gotten to their corpses, I had read so much myself in the files! I'm sure Brandy would then proceed to give me an ass-whooping for being down on my knees ready to kill myself when there was a chance of survival.  
  
The gun fell from my hand and fresh tears of hope from my eyes. I had to live. For Brandy. She loved my like my parents never did. I reached for my Lucky Stars and inspected them through teary eyes. Surprisingly they weren't broken, they had just fallen off startling me. I wiped my tears away with my hand and smiled.  
  
Brandy had saved my life. Again. I owe my existence to her, she kept me from the streets when my parents died and now she had saved my life in Raccoon City. I put them back on and tugged at them to make sure they weren't broken.  
  
And not surprisingly, they weren't.  
  
I stood from my kneeling position and breathed in air. It stank of the undead but I was just happy to be breathing it.  
  
* * *  
  
I turned to my left when I heard gunshots. It sounded like rounds coming from a rifle. My heart sang in joy as I heard them. :The U.B.C.S. member!: I thought cheerfully. He had made it this far alive! The whisper of guilt that I still felt about leaving him disappeared like a wisp of fog in a tempest. He was alive and I was going to find him.  
  
I was currently traveling down a well lit street after passing an extremely dark alley which I had no intention to go down. My rifle had been strapped to my back because I had seen so few zombies. It seemed like a waste to use all my ammo on them when things like Nemesis lurked around.  
  
I ran down the street, my boots making little sound. Perhaps it was because they were leather or maybe it was because my spirits were so high. I turned left smacked into a U.B.C.S. uniform. I teetered to keep balance and regained my footing.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you!" I cried happily.  
  
Then I saw his face.  
  
:The creepy Russian!: My mind howled. :I didn't want to find that U.B.C.S. member!:  
  
"How did you know me?" His voice was deep and demanding, and I found myself afraid of him for just his voice alone.  
  
Never mind that he had sniped someone.  
  
"I d-don't. I-I heard g-g-gun shots." I hate it when I stutter, I sound like an idiot.  
  
"Nice work." He gave a grin and reminded me very much of a shark. "You'll be safe now. All you have to do is come with me." His thick Russian accent held something in it, but I couldn't tell what. Dishonesty maybe?  
  
Meanwhile I couldn't move. I was completely frozen over with fear. I was so scared I couldn't even lie, couldn't run, couldn't even breathe.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. I saw his grip tighten on his rifle and I knew he'd shoot me down if I didn't do something. So I did what any self- respecting, desperate to escape girl would do-  
  
-I hoofed him in the nuts. He let out a sharp yelp of surprise and pain, and doubled over onto the pavement.  
  
I took it as a chance to run my ass off back to where I had come from. If I had enough time I'd dash into the dark alley and hide. Nothing had jumped out at me when I had passed and I had done a quick look in. Now I was very glad that I had.  
  
I knew I had kicked him hard enough to keep him down for maybe a minute or two but that's all I had. I raced my own shadow down the street and half turned half leapt into the alley, crashing into the opposite wall. As soon as I regained my bearings I flattened against the wall that was in the direction I had come. With any luck he would run be me in a mad frenzy.  
  
My breathes were labored and ragged as I tried to calm down. I had maybe thirty seconds at best. All at once I heard feet hit pavement at a run.  
  
What surprised me was that they came from the opposite direction. I quickly checked around the corner to see of the Russian was coming but he wasn't. When I looked the other way I saw a U.B.C.S. uniform dash around the corner.  
  
:The one I'm really looking for!: He made good speed but I could tell that his left arm was bleeding. I had to get him in the alley or the Russian would most likely kill him out of rage. I darted over to the other side of the and waited for him to come into my vision.  
  
Once he did I grabbed him and jerked him into the alley, his force causing us to trip to the other side of the alley. Since I was behind him I felt his body weight smash me against the wall. The air was expelled from my lungs and I felt disoriented for a moment.  
  
That moment was quickly over when he started to struggle and reach for a weapon.  
  
"Don't I'm not a zombie. It's me, the girl you met earlier." I said fiercely into his ear and he stopped squirming. His back was pressed against my front and I could feel how warm he was, his faint musk drifted to me. I knew he was about to talk because I could feel him take in a sharp breath. I clamped my hand over his mouth and I heard only a soft murmur. "Don't talk. Don't move." He shifted a little and I realized we were in a sitting position.  
  
And he was right between my legs. :Don't even think about it.: I told myself firmly. I moved my hand from his mouth and let it trail down his chest for lack of a better place to put it. I could feel that beneath that uniform that he was well muscled as I had originally thought.  
  
"Hey baby, if you get to feel me, I get to feel you." He said softly with a tone of playfulness that told me he was joking. But I was glad however that he couldn't see my face- and the blush that had taken it over.  
  
Instead of replying (which would have been disastrous) I silenced any further comments with my hand over his mouth again. He dug his back against me as punishment.  
  
Well, at least he had a sense of humour.  
  
Just then the creepy Russian ran by screaming in anger. The Hispanic tried to make a move to signal him but I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer. He must have understood for he didn't move after that.  
  
For a long time, perhaps longer than necessary we simply sat together in silence.  
  
I felt a wet something brush against my palm and I brought it away from his face. He had licked my hand. I remember doing that as I kid.  
  
"You were starting to choke me." He told me.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Can we get up now?" He was still leaning against me and I hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Yes." We both got up and I got a good look at his face. He had a paper thin scar one centimeter from the bottom corner of his right eye down below his cheek bone. His eyes were an even deeper green than I had expected.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked cautiously. "And why did you grab me into this alley?"  
  
"I'm Tequila Ebony." I replied. I didn't have any fear of him, though I didn't know why; he could probably snap me in half with his arms. "And I had to make sure that the creepy Russian didn't see you."  
  
He let out a short bark of laughter. "You mean Nicholai Ginovaef? He was one of the squad leaders in my platoon. He wasn't mine though."  
  
"Well he's hardly management material." I related to him the story of how I had seen 'Nicholai' shot a fellow member.  
  
He didn't look all that surprised. "When we were on the transport here he kept grinning like a pairana. Now I know why." He may not have looked surprised but he had gone a little white. After a short moment of thought he looked startled and immediately put his hand out for a hand shake.  
  
"My name is Enrico Shoran." I took his hand and he gave it a good shake. "But my friends call me Gunner." And then he winked at me. Where had I heard that name before? :That's right! In that diary.: At least I knew I could trust him.  
  
His eyes shot to my hand and he noticed the blood. "Are you cut?" He turned my hand over and checked it.  
  
"No it's someone else's."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He attacked me." I explained. Then my memories caught up with me and I remembered that his left arm was bleeding. "Besides you're the one we should be worrying about." A walked over to his arm and carefully peeled the cut fabric away.  
  
Gunner had a bullet wound. Luckily it had only grazed the skin and hadn't embedded itself into him. I could easily patch him up.  
  
He shrugged away. "I'll be fine." He looked slightly cold.  
  
Too bad for him. "I'm going to bandage you up." I said it as firmly as I could. It seemed to have worked for he grinned.  
  
I began to worry when the grin turned into a smile.  
  
"Hey baby, you can do whatever you like to me."  
  
****  
  
Jade: How did you like that? A little short but amusing anyway.  
  
jade_ice17@hotmail.com 


End file.
